


Bite Me

by AllHaleTheHales



Category: Derek Hale - Fandom, Lydia Martin - Fandom, Stiles Stilinski - Fandom, scott mcCall - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, tw - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Anger, Angst, Blood, Couple, Depression, Dominant, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Heartbreak, Kissing, Love, PTSD, Protective Derek, Sad, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Violence, Werewolf, Wolf Bite, Wolfing Out, beta, blowjob, fight, handjob, relationship, rough, sad alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleTheHales/pseuds/AllHaleTheHales
Summary: Derek is determined to give Y/N the bite to keep her safe. However her constant refusals have their consequences. What will come of their lives after one fateful night?





	1. "I Don't Want It"

(Inspired by this GIF)

 

 

**Prompt : Y/N won't let Derek give her the bite, which has it's consequences ...**

**Warnings : Violence/Mention Of Blood/Protective Derek/Angry Derek/Rough Smut/Language**

**Word Count : 1925**

"Fuck Y/N why won't you just let me protect you!?" He was _so_ adamant on giving Y/N "the bite", to _protect_  her. Why did she need it, when she could just learn to protect herself without becoming a werewolf? Something she'd never be able to reverse with ease and had its own risks, just like being a human does minus the ability to be able to magically heal and escape a whole manor of illnesses. It wasn't happening.

"You're so damn hard-headed sometimes, you know that?" Derek's frustration was growing, still trying to convince her round as much as he possibly could, no matter what it took. Gripping his hands tightly to stop the claws from retracting in anger and proceeded to give her the sternest of looks.

" _I'm_ hard headed? You're having a laugh aren't you? Must've picked up that trait from you." Y/N spat into his chest; that was now in her eye line and 5 inches from her face. If he wasn't so muscular, she'd have knocked him to the floor in a heartbeat but she wouldn't dare try at this point. He'd have her pinned against the nearest pillar before she could even blink. "I don't want your _stupid_ bite, I can protect myself. Wounds and all! The bite _itself_ could kill me, so you could lose me either way" Derek stepped back quickly and turned away from her in pain, trying to control his breathing and restrain from shouting any louder. He knew he was hard on those he loved, but it was all in the name of love and for good reason. Without the bite, she _could_ die if anyone were to attack her, just to get back at him. That couldn't happen again. Derek wouldn't allow it.

"Babe. Please, just hear me out-"

A solid slap to the face was enough of an answer and an end to the conversation. He'd pushed her too far this time. Without hesitation, she walked away from him with tears building up in rage, more so than sadness. Y/N didn't want it. There was _no_ convincing her.

As soon as she left the room, Derek swung his fist into the nearest wall breaking all five fingers in the process, as dust and brick crumbled to the floor. He began howling uncontrollably in anger, before repeating the same action over and over again, adrenaline completely erasing any pain that would've normally have been felt. When would he ever learn to give up to defeat? Before long, he'd lose her through his _own_ actions, not because of some other supernatural creature or human.

10 minutes went by before Derek decided to give up on the wall and clear up the mess he'd made, allowing his hand to heal fully before heading over to train to get rid of any remaining self-loathing that was growing inside. He then proceeded to collapse on the couch in exhaustion, listening out for Y/N's gentle breathing, lulling him to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Derek."

_Nothing._

"Der ... Derek?" 

...

"DEREK HALE!" 

If he'd sat up any quicker than he did after that abrupt wake up call, Y/N would have gone flying off his lap, which she'd chosen to perch herself upon. He was clearly forgiven, since she wanted to be no where near him earlier. In fact how long had ' _earlier_ ' even been? 

"Babe. What's the time?" Sleep still in his eyes, trying to adjust to the light of the moon as the coarse mumble escaped his lips.

"8PM. You've been asleep ever since I came back down at 5." Her voice was blunt and clearly unforgiving, not as Derek had hoped. But _at least_ she was talking to him and not sobbing her eyes out. She shifted her hips towards his stomach slightly, placing her small hands on his bare chest, still tender from training and inspecting it with curiosity. Not sure what she wanted or was implying, Derek cautiously rose his hand towards her waist which was soon slapped away before he could even reach her.

"No. You don't get to do that." 

A pang of regret shot to his stomach, while he went to get up and escape the situation like a coward.

"You don't get to do _that_ either." Y/N wouldn't let him move, gripping her thighs tightly around his waist and pushing his chest roughly to the couch once more. Eye's filling with lust and annoyance, at his attempts to even think about walking away.

"What are you doing baby? What do you want me to do? You reek of arousal." She cut his words off like a knife and pressed her lips against his own with intense pressure, it's a surprise he was still breathing. Licking his bottom lip and tugging at it with her teeth like an animal.

"An apology." 

Derek tried to muster some words together, one sentence would do. But _nothing_. Nothing came out, but a grumble from deep within his chest. Burning up with desire. Fuck she was amazing. His chest became a temporary bed for her own, pressing her breasts up against him to tease him with her hard nipples, pinning his arms together so he couldn't reach up or down her body. This was her time to get what _she_ wanted.

"You pissed me off Der. You wouldn't listen would you?" 

No words could escape his mouth, mostly due to the regret that wouldn't leave his stomach, mixed with the desperate need to just pin her against the wall and fuck her.

"Answer me Derek. You didn't listen _did_ you?!"

Shaking his head like a bobble head doll and growing more aroused by her dominant side, not truly being able to take her seriously even though it was obvious she was fuming.

"Say it!" Y/N screamed into his face, before pressing down on his arms causing him slight discomfort _but_ not with enough to truly hurt him.

"No baby, I didn't. I'm sorry. Please - Forgive me?"

Derek's heart rate was uncontrollable. The woman in front of him, the one he loved the most, the one _he_ pressurized to accept his requests to take the bite, the one currently releasing all of her anger out in big swoop, was beyond her stable self. Slowly backing off his stomach and letting go of his arms, gave her a chance to remove the top and bralette that was causing so much discomfort. She needed release.

"You think sorry is good enough? Laying down here shirtless with _everything_ on show? Making me all horny?" The lust returned to her eyes, the former rage that was there has vanished, they were just filled with Pure. Hot. Lust. "If you're truly sorry. Then _show_ me." Derek didn't get to answer, as she forced her tongue into his mouth exploring every possible part, intertwining their lips together and tasting him. Clenching her hands into his shoulders, while nibbling at his neck to leave teeth marks of her own, as pay back for their argument. 

"Fuck baby." He was writhing underneath her, searching for the pressure his bulge needed so badly. Her hand reached down to her own underwear, to satisfy her need first and to torture the hot mess of a man that was whimpering like a puppy dog beneath her. Oh so innocent and weak. This was what she wanted.

"What do you want from me Derek? Tell me." The heat from her breath, as she whispered into Derek's ear was enough to create another raspy moan to form in his throat. 

" _Anything_ Y/N please. Please just-"

Her hands were in his boxers before he could even finish, making him howl and buck towards her for more contact. Taking that to her own advantage, Y/N ripped all remaining clothing from Derek's legs leaving him _completely_ bare. What a perfect sight.

"You're _so_ hard for me, you know that right?" Nodding and moaning was the only form of communication Derek could give, completely choked by pleasure. He was putty in her hands. A wide smirk stretching across her face in pride, she'd broken the Alpha himself. Time for some fun. 

A trail of wet kisses were left down his stomach, heating the skin even more than before making him twitch. She took his thick cock into her hands and began to pump slowly, licking the tip to taste the pre-cum that had begun to run down his length, starting to lubricate his skin before rubbing him faster and harder. Twisting and squeezing him, while watching his hands grab at the cushions with his claws fully out and ripping away at the material, increased Y/N's own arousal. He smelt it peak, wanting to grab her by the arms and satisfy her, but he was too far gone with his own pleasure to even move forward. She began to swipe her tongue around the head of his cock, stiffening her tongue to increase _his_ stimulation before taking half of him into her mouth. Sucking and wrapping her lips around him tightly, making his skin wetter by the second, making him sweat and shiver. Moaning her name repeatedly, as his balls were rolling in her palm.

"Fuck- Oh fuck Y/N _please_!"

She wasn't letting him off _that_ lightly. More teasing was required.

"What baby? What are you saying please for?" Breaking contact for 10 seconds, causing a frustrated growl to come from above her. Looking up at him smugly, before continuing to bob up and down, pumping whatever she couldn't take in her mouth.

Red.

All that came from Derek's eye's were red. But _not_ because of her.

"Baby what's wrong?" Panic starting to settle into her stomach.

"Y/N GET DOWN!" 

 

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

 

That was the last thing she heard Derek shout, before feeling a sharp pain in her waist and blacking out on the ground from pain.

 _Blood_. So much of it, pooling around her and seeping into the floor boards. Her face, slowly beginning to lose it's colour. Lips fading with it.

The arrow was meant for Derek. _Not_ Y/N. 

Derek quickly pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and covered up her naked torso, before looking up towards the _smug_ yet unknown hunter, who knew exactly what he'd done. Albeit an accident. His face said it all. Derek had to protect what was _his_. Lunging towards him as a fully blown Alpha, without any mercy, no hesitation _or_ remorse.

"Mine!"

All attempts the hunter had to shoot him with the arrows, failed. Crunching them between his teeth or snapping them under his heavy paws. Derek's bright red eyes, reflected off of the hunters own eye's full with fear, realising what he was _truly_ up against. One single growl and a slash of the throat was enough to confirm that it was all over. 

A small whimper, made Derek's ears perk up and forced him to return to his human form. Running towards Y/N and clasping her fingers into his palms. He _couldn't_ lose her, not this way, not now. He should've protected her and followed his instincts. 

"Derek." Her soft whisper wouldn't have been heard by any _normal_ human being. She was so weak.

"Baby I'm here. He's gone, no one is going to hurt you anymore." 

Her blood was on _his_ hands, soaking into his clothes and filling his nose with the scent he feared the most. Tears rolled down his cheeks, without warning and fell onto her pasty cold skin, making her look up at him with sympathy and love. He wasn't ready to let her go.

"Der. Come closer to me."

Derek obliged and shifted towards her, holding her close and lifting her body up into his arms, holding her like a doll. His love, fading away.

" _Bite_ Me."

 


	2. What Have I Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gives Y/N the bite, however loses control over all emotions ...

(Inspired by this GIF)

 

 

**Warnings : Mention Of Blood/Protective Derek/Angry Derek/Language/Sad Derek :(**

**Word Count : 2016**

" _Bite Me_ "

Those two words kept repeating themselves over and over again, a cloud of emotion started to blind Derek of his rational thinking. Something he had mastered so well over the years and was one of his biggest strengths.

"W-what? But I thought-What if?"

All control Derek once thought he had was lost, barely able to speak, function, or even process what had happened. What _if_ she was right? What _if_ the bite kills her? What _if_ she's immune and it doesn't work? What _if_ it's too late?   
A gentle squeeze on his hand and a weak gasp, snapped him back into reality. He couldn't risk anything, the whole idea of losing _her_ was unbearable. Another love couldn't leave. 

"This is going to hurt like hell baby ... only for a little while, but it'll be ok. I'm here. You're going to be _ok_."

The sudden break in tone made Derek wonder whether that was his own way of convincing _himself_ about the situation, more so than her. Nothing about this felt right. Just a few hours earlier, Y/N was fighting against the whole idea. Now they had _no_ choice. It was going against what she truly wanted.

Y/N lifted her arm upwards with all of strength she had left, reassuring that it was ok for Derek to continue. A strangled breath escaped her lips, as her waist twisted and twinged. The tip of the arrow pressed into her skin once again, damaging the flesh even more than it had before. Derek's lips softly pressed against her wrist, taking away as much pain as possible making his eyes flash as the sensation ran through his own veins. Her heartbeat was slowing, breathing getting shallower, _however_ peaking slightly as Derek's free hand brushed past her cheek before sinking his teeth into her flesh. The small amount of air that remained in her lungs left with a weak scream, tears streaming down her cheeks while Derek comforted her with soft rubs and kisses, his teeth retracting back from the skin.

Derek refused to let her go. If these were going to be her final minutes, then they _couldn't_ be wasted. Y/N shifted further towards his chest, desperate for warmth as he pulled her in tightly, removing the weapon that had caused this mess in the first place. 

"Thank you." The hoarse sound that came from her was barely audible. The moisture in her mouth was non-existent.

No words could escape Derek's mouth. Nothing that could possibly be said, would make the situation better. A simple nod and the nuzzling of noses, would be enough of a reply. Making sure Y/N was warm, safe _and_ pain free was his priority, talking could wait. Brushing away the hair that had fallen onto her cheeks and watching her lay still, as they both waited for the miracle was almost soothing. The moonlight that reflected off her newly pale skin made her look angelic, causing the beauty she had to shine through even more than before. It was a welcomed reminder of how precious Y/N was to Derek. So much so, that the waiting game was bringing back memories of the torture that was once his past. One that he'd tried _so_ hard to forget.

Hurried footsteps coming from outside the loft caused Derek's ears to perk up and grip onto his sleeping angel tighter. If anything else were to threaten his property tonight, he'd be _ready_.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Lydia's shrill voice could've broken all the glass if she'd shouted one octave higher, all eyes now focused on the bloodied hunter at the trio's feet. Stiles didn't handle blood well at the best of times, but _this_ probably topped it off.

"Dude. That is not a pretty sight. Oh boy, nope." 

Derek refused to turn around and look at the mess he'd made, a lack of control wasn't something he had ever been proud of and it usually resulted in nightmare worthy scenes. He never wanted to be a killer, _but_ if it meant protecting his own then so be it. 

"Get out." 

This moment of weakness wasn't meant to be seen. Not even by his closest friends, this was between him and Y/N, no one else.

"But Derek man, you need help. She's hurt" Scott pleaded like a god damn puppy, which only fueled his fire.

"I SAID. GET. OUT. TAKE THE BODY AND GET. THE. FUCK. OUT." No more words had to be said, before the shuffling of feet and raised heart rates filled Derek's ears. The broken wolf had been released, tears flooded his eyes uncontrollably as he rose back to his feet still cradling Y/N tightly, before heading towards their room.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Derek treated her like a china doll, placing her onto the bed as if she were about to shatter. How could this happen to such a kind and loving soul, when all of the people that most likely deserved this fate, were still roaming around freely without a fear in the world. Yet here Y/N was, lying weak and vulnerable. If the bite wasn't to work, he'd _never_ forgive himself. After Paige, she helped him forgive and numb the pain that he had felt for so long. She helped him love again. Y/N was his anchor and without it, he would drift away like a ship out at sea. 

"Out of _everything_ we have been through, the fights, the endless murderous supernaturals, the possessions, the many escaped deaths ... this is by far the worst. I promised I would protect you and I have failed. If it weren't for _me_ , you wouldn't be lying here helpless and fighting for your life. Y/N I am so sorry for bringing you into this life, putting you in danger. GOD DAMN IT.  
Please don't leave. Not now. Nothing matters more in this world than _you_. You've accepted all my bullshit, put up with _so_ much anger and self-hatred. Baby, you deserve so much more than this life and you know it. Which is why you _must_ live. To fill someone else's life with so much joy, love and happiness, just like you've brought to mine. If you get through this, then you must know one thing. You're my weakness Y/N. Always have been since we met and _always_ will be. But -"

Everything about this hurt even though Derek knew she probably wouldn't hear any of what he was about to say, it had to be said. Up until now, he hadn't found the strength to accept what really had to be done.

"But this has to end here. I will be _nothing_ more to you than your Alpha. You will be trained to fight, to find _your_ own anchor and to fend for yourself. God knows you have enough strength to protect yourself better than I can. You will move away with Isaac and start a new life there, away from the dangers of Beacon Hills. Honestly Y/N I need you more than _you_ need me and I hate that you love me so much, when all it brings you is hurt. I love you so much, but I have to let you go. You're my _world_."

Her skin was still so cold, but her breathing was back to normal. Derek pulled himself out of self-pity long enough to move her under the covers, preserving any heat that she had left as well as wrapping his own body over hers once more. The softness of her skin was comforting to him, alongside the familiar sweet scent of perfume. An empty feeling filled his body, as he looked up and her sleeping face, knowing that as soon as she woke up. _If_ she woke up, the end of their life together would soon begin.

"It _should've_ been me. At least that way I would've healed. Fuck."

Derek lost control over his emotions once more, seeing as it was so close to a full moon it would be even more of a struggle to refrain from destroying _everything_ in his path. The red flashes from his eyes, was the only colour reflecting from her skin. Y/N was now in danger of Derek himself, especially in an unconscious state. He rushed out from under the sheets, wrapping her body back up tightly and ran to grab the chains that were used for the betas. 

Derek headed towards the kitchen, wrapping the chains around the pillars multiple times and secured the cuffs around his wrists tightly before throwing the key across the room. A burn that hadn't been felt for years, spread through his bones as they cracked and began to take shape into their wolf form, fangs protruding from his lips once again as tears streamed down his face out of fear and pain. 

"Someone make it stop _please_. I cannot lose her I _can't_ " Derek choked back his sobs, admitting defeat. The Alpha had broken.

"FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. MAKE. _IT_. STOP."

Growls filled the room and echoed throughout the loft, as the final transformations took place, claws scratching up the floorboards and splintering Derek's paws. Soft whimpers were the only sound that could leave his mouth, after his body had settled back down . Y/N had a 50/50 survival rate and all he could do was wait.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   

" _Shit_. He's out cold, someone grab his clothes so I don't have to look at his junk."

Everything was over as soon as Derek had fully transformed, all of the energy was drained out of him both mentally and physically. Something his body had gotten used to fighting against for years, causing him to burn out and return to his human self. The growls from the loft, could be heard throughout Beacon Hills signalling Scott to come back and discover his friend collapsed forwards over the chains.

"Where's Y/N?! Honestly what is going on tonight!?" Lydia headed straight for the stairs in search of her friend, praying that she was still alive and _still_ in the building. Stiles grabbed the key and Derek's clothes, chucking them in Scott's direction before following Lydia's lead upstairs.

"Jeez Derek, what mess have you gotten yourself into _this_ time?" The chains were off within seconds, the only evidence left were the marks on his arms where they had been so tight to the skin and dried blood on his wrists as the cuffs cut into him during his struggle, no wounds to be seen. 

Scott dragged Derek towards the sofa, not able to lift his limp body more than 3 inches off the ground and began rubbing away the blood with a dampened shirt. Derek flinched at the contact, skin still tender causing a growl to rumble through his chest.

"I thought I told you to _leave_."

His stubbornness was his worst trait, but given the circumstances the last thing he wanted was people giving him pity.

"And leave you here unconscious, nearly being suffocated by chains while your girlfriend is upstairs on her own? After what was seen tonight, that is the _last_ thing I was going to do."

Derek winced at the mention of Y/N, realizing what he'd done. He could've killed her himself, but also put her in danger by _not_ being there for her. 

"What have I done Scott? What has happened to me?" 

Sobs left his mouth for what felt like the millionth time that night, making himself completely naked to the world, a weak wolf completely drowned with fear. 

"You tried to protect what was yours. Just like you _always_ do."

Derek's heart stopped at the sound of footsteps and the soft touch of a hand he knew so well.

"I'm not going anywhere Der. You're _my_ anchor."

She was his home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Derek makes me so sad man!
> 
> So sorry that it's been a while since I've updated this, but I had major writers block and couldn't get past 500 words. Thankfully I reached my word goal and it's a semi-decent piece. Hope you like it! Not sure whether I will continue this or not, but if people would like me to I can make it an ongoing series? Let me know your thoughts!


	3. Please Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N realises Derek has lost control and fears he will be left alone, blaming himself for her death ...

(Inspired by this GIF)

 

 

This is the reader's point of view after Derek left to go downstairs, so is based during the same time period as the last part _however_ there is still a story progression towards the end. A time jump will happen in the next part :) 

**Warnings : Sad Derek/Mention Of Death/** **Slight** **Fluff**

**Word Count : 1295**

**(** **The paragraph** **in** _ITALICS_ **are Y/N's thoughts.)**

 

Death. It's such a fearful event in life. The inability to know what happens after death. Where do you go? Do you go to heaven? Is it just darkness? Is there nothing? Are you reborn? Do you really just live once like _everyone_ says so often?

The numbness and darkness continuously creeping through her body, was enough to trigger these thoughts. Heart pounding at the whole concept of leaving this world, before slowly fading down to 2 beats every 10 seconds. Y/N couldn't move. Derek's voice could be heard very faintly, while his arms gripped onto her own as tight as possible. All he wanted to do was keep her safe, _but_ her equally stubborn refusals caused this mess. Everything would be gone within seconds and Derek would be left alone. _Again_. The bite had to work.

_Oh how I wish things had turned out differently my love. If only I'd have trusted you, to give me what was best. But in all honesty, I was scared. Scared that I'd lose you. Scared that I'd be immune. Scared that I'd die despite your efforts._ _Scared that you'd be left alone._ _It was only until the_ _fear_ _of death fell into our laps unwillingly, that reality truly hit. We're too young to lose each other, there is so much more to be said. So much more to be done. This pain is unbearable_ _,_ _but I will push for you. For us._

Derek's weight shifted away from the bed, leaving the cold air to brush over her damp skin. Why he was leaving her side in the first place, Y/N couldn't quite figure out. Maybe he'd given up hope, just like she had not so long ago. Maybe he already knew this was the end. Derek had already experienced Paige's death this way, so maybe he couldn't bear reliving it again.

The rattling of chains and pained roars filled her ears, crushing whatever emotion was left in her body to pieces. If _only_ she could shout, scream or just simply whimper one word for Derek to hear.

To stop him from blaming himself.

Tears began to build up behind Y/N's lids, unable to fall. Sobs forming in her throat, but were trapped behind closed lips. Sadness and anger began to build in her body, emotions pulsing through her veins but weren't capable of escaping.

How could she have been so stubborn? If she _were_ to die tonight, Derek would blame himself.

She wouldn't be able to tell him any different, how much she loves him, _or_ get to hold him until he learnt to stop beating himself up over things he _can't_ control.

"MAKE IT STOP. PLEASE MAKE. IT. STOP."

Derek's pleas stopped as quickly as they started. Y/N's heart rate peaking for the first time in 2 hours. She _needed_ to move, to scream, to cry, to help him. To stop being vulnerable and save _him_ for once.

"Y/N WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD IT'S DEREK PLEASE WAKE UP"

Stiles was shaking her about like a rag doll in his panicked efforts to regain her consciousness, to resolve _whatever_ mess Derek had gotten himself into. Her anchor, completely sinking in his sorrow and losing _all_ control.

"God damn it Stiles put her down! Don't you think she's gone through enough tonight? Pretty sure her body doesn't need anymore trauma! Wait? Stiles ... Where are her wounds?"

Her heart-rate raced at Lydia's observation, returning back to it's regular steady pace as the blood in her veins warmed her skin and pulsed through her body like an adrenaline rush. A flash of red glowed behind her eyelids before they shot open, while sitting up in the bed quicker than she woke and nearly knocking Stiles out in the process.

"Take me to him. Get me out of this damn bed."

"Um Y/N I really don't think you should get up, you've been through a lot tonight and Derek-"

Before Lydia could try and talk her out of going downstairs, the sheets were thrown onto the floor while her legs tried to steady themselves, clearly still recovering from the series of events.  
A few pieces of furniture were casualties to her movements, holding onto them and pulling them as she stumbled across to the door.

"Seriously slow down! You're going to hurt yourself, not that it matters anymore because you can clearly heal now but here ... let us help."

Stiles arms linked through her own, as Lydia supported her back holding her upright. Derek's gentle whimpers could be heard from the top of the stairs as Scott consoled him, pushing Y/N's body forward instinctively.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What have I done Scott? What has happened to me?"

The man before her had completely shut down, his body weak and eyes drooped as if sleep was non existent. _How_ could he blame himself? All he did was try to save another life.  
Without any further hesitation, she reached out to place a hand onto his shoulder to regain his attention. Derek's shoulders tensed at the gesture, yet settled again shortly after realising who's skin was touching his own.

"No."

All eyes grew wide and stared at the alpha curled over like a hunchback, not quite sure whether they'd heard his response correctly or not.

"Derek baby look at me. I'm safe."

Silence fell as the anticipation for a simple gruff response, or a suffocating embrace grew stronger. But nothing but silence came.

"Hey bro, she's ok. The bite worked! There's _nothing_ to worry about."

Derek began to snarl at Scott's remark, his inner wolf rising to the surface once being reminded of the nights events.

"It's not real. _She's_ not real. Whoever is in my head make it stop! Stop playing with me and just make it stop! She's _never_ coming back so just put me out of my misery and make it stop!"

Watching him fall apart before her was unbearable, he'd gone past the point of knowing the difference between dreams and reality. Y/N grasped onto his body, rocking him back and forth while rubbing the tender skin on his back, before peppering kisses over his face.

"Please don't do this to yourself. Look at me. This _wasn't_ your fault."

Derek's cheeks leant into the hands caressing his face, but still refused to look up at her.

"Derek _please_. You're my anchor too. We can get through this."

His breath hitched at her words, knowing that before long she'd be gone. Anchor or not. She had to be protected, as far away from him as possible when they weren't training.

"You have to leave Y/N. After tonight you _need_ to leave, you can protect yourself. We will teach you how. But I can _only_ be your alpha. Nothing more."

Tears began to sting behind her eyes at his request, refusing to believe that this was real life. Just a horrible nightmare.

"Um Derek. There's something you need to know."

"SHUT UP STILES. Just get her away from _me_."

A strike across the face brought him back to reality, staring at his beta in shock as her heart rate increased, a mixed scent of sadness and anger filled the air.

"Her eyes were red Derek."

How could that be possible when she was freshly turned? _Yes_ he was the alpha but even Scott's eyes were amber to start with, despite being the _true alpha_.

"But that's not possible. Y/N would only have the possibility of being an alpha if - "

Derek's heart jumped as his mind flashed back to the day they met. Her scent was so alluring and unique, there was _nothing_ else quite like it in the world. Despite his stubborn efforts, he was drawn to her.

"She's your mate Derek. _She_ is the alpha female."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY an update for this story! It's taken a few days to get a final piece, but it's officially complete! Hope it wasn't too bad, writer's block has been so real recently!


	4. No More Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has completely fallen back into old ways after the nights events, so Y/N begins to reflect on how life used to be when they first met ...

 (Inspired by this GIF)

 

****

**Warnings : Language/Mentions of Minor Depression & PTSD/Protective Derek**

**Word Count : 1030**

 

Despite multiple attempts to shift Derek's mind from the nights events, he refused to speak beyond minute grunts. Not one muscle moved, besides an occasional blink of the eyes that just stared into space.

"Derek please come to bed, you need sleep. We _all_ do."

After gaining no response Y/N decided to call it a night, officially admitting defeat as he curled up on the sofa like a broken child beyond repair.  
The warmth of the sun settling on her cheeks, was a blessing. Being able to feel the heat was an achievement on its own, especially as the attack from the night before left her cold as ice.

Feeling the empty weight next to her in the bed, brought reality back into full swing.

Even though she had spent half the time rolling around throughout the night, trying to sleep as well as trigger her super sensitive hearing to make sure Derek was still ok, all attempts failed. The thirst for reassurance that he was _still_ breathing for one, was enough to knock her out flat with exhaustion.

Seeing him completely lifeless, physically and mentally drained, was _never_ something Y/N thought would become part of his life again _so_ soon.

Paige's death, the Hale house fire, Kate's betrayal and Jennifer's manipulation, caused him to crumble once he trusted her completely. Finally opening up and letting go of all the built up emotions, he tried _so_ hard to hide. For 1 whole year after, he became a hermit. Completely shutting off from anyone and everyone, hiding away in the charred remains that was his former home. Trying to find closure.

Post traumatic stress became an evident part of his life, reliving the events in his dreams reducing him to 1 hour of sleep at best. His nightmares would slowly become reality and _only_ she helped wean him out of it.  
Before heading downstairs to check on Derek, extremely wary about approaching him too soon and knowing to give him enough space when needed, she decided to run a bath. Washing away the mess of last night and relaxing her newly "superior" muscles.

It was strange to think how quickly things escalated and could have potentially ruined her life. _Even_ taken it away. Ripping her away from this earth, leaving her family and friends behind and _especially_ Derek.

Such an intimate moment was crushed within an instant, given it wasn't in the best of circumstances anyway BUT nonetheless, someone was willing to strip that piece of their life away. Willing to kill Derek with _no_ remorse what so ever.

Her blood began to boil at the thought, the claws began to retract from the tips of her fingers, causing her to bleed as she clenched her fists to refrain from losing control.

Without Derek's help she wouldn't be able to stop the animal inside, hungry to attack _whatever_ came within her path, just in case it was a danger to the pack. Or her anchor.

" _Alpha. Beta. Omega. ALPHA. BETA. OMEGA._ "

The mantra kept circling around her mind in attempts to keep hold of her humanity, focusing on the most important thing that was helping the Alpha downstairs. Honing in on his steady heartbeat, was enough to bring her back down. Tears flooded her eyes and began to pour down her cheeks, falling into the bath water as she sank down in despair.

A subtle creak from the hallway drew Y/N's full attention to the door, wiping away any remaining moisture from her face, not willing to show any signs of weakness for whoever _or_ whatever may be behind the door.

She grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around her body, before reaching for the doorknob, jumping out of her skin when the door proceeded to open without her even touching it.

"Derek?"

His face was pale and weak, sleep deprived and sweaty from whatever thoughts had been rushing through his head all night. Derek's eyes peered through his lashes, completely innocent and fragile.

"I heard you running a bath. Thought I would join."

Y/N grasped onto his arms, pulling the man towards her in a suffocating hug and not wanting to let go. He began to relax and reciprocate her actions, squeezing her body against his own and nuzzling their noses together. Comfortable with each other's presence.

"C'mere."

They slowly walked backwards towards the bath, bodies still connected and savouring each other's warmth, before lowering themselves into the warm water. Derek pulled at Y/N's waist, placing her onto his lap and rubbing her soft skin. In awe that he _still_ had the ability to do that.

"Look I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have ignored you all, my mind was playing tricks with me. I thought you were dead. I thought I'd lost you and it _would've_ been my fault."

His head lowered before placing a hand beneath her chin, leaning it upwards so that she would look at him. A soft smile formed across her face at his speech, pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss. Enough of a reply to make him understand that she was ok.

"You don't need to apologise. You saved my life Derek. If anything, _that_ deserves a Thank You from _me_."

Derek's mouth parted, ready to protest and deny her statement, but the honesty that laced her face crushed any negative thought about to flood through.  
Her lips were on his once more, running her tongue along his bottom lip begging for permission. Before long, their tongues began to slide over one another, both fighting for dominance and wanting to pour all of the love possible into it.

Y/N pulled back slightly for air, admiring the colour that had returned to Derek's face. The life and energy slowly spreading back through his body as the water ran over their bodies, each other's warmth connecting them together once more and bringing them closer than ever.

"No more apologies?"

Derek brushed away the small strand of hair that stuck to her forehead, scanning her face as if it was a piece of art and soaking up all of the innocence she emitted.

"No more apologies. After all you are my mate. We're in this _together_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT
> 
> This story is at a place right now where I could either end it, or put it on hold until I have figured out where I want it to go and still make it refreshing for you all!  
> If you'd like this story to continue, then please leave your comments down below with suggestions about what you'd like to see in 'Bite Me' or what routes you'd like me to go down.
> 
> Obviously I will be having a little think about it myself, BUT it is definitely going to be a slow burner if I decide to continue this, as I'd like to focus on writing more parts for my 'All Things Smut and Stuff' book so I can post more frequently.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed it so far and hopefully it will continue with your support/suggestions.
> 
> Xx


End file.
